Letters of Love & Other Feelings
by kissmedarling
Summary: Letters from our favorite characters.
1. O'Brien to Quark

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Quark

Go ahead. Don't clean your replicators. I don't care. Really, I don't. It saves me from having to deal with the ever increasing vole problem that's attacking our wires.

Just one thing - don't interrupt my anniversary dinner in the holosuite to fix them. True, I was there and true they needed fixing, but it was my anniversary. Keiko was not pleased and neither am I. You did not need to comeback four times trying to persuade me to fix them. I knew they were broken and I said I'd get to it.

Seeing as it was your own fault they were broken, I don't see why I should take my personal time to fix it. If you'd have asked me the next day, I probably would have. Now I think I'll assign you an inexperienced cadet who will take several hours to fix it. You'll lose profit, and I'll win satisfaction. It's a good deal, I think.

Signed,

Miles O'Brien

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


	2. Jadzia to Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Darling Sister -

I wanted to tell you congratulations on the new job. I'm glad everything's working out and that you like Vulcan. I don't know how long I could stand the dry heat. But I'm really glad you enjoy it.

As I'm sure you guessed, I think it's hilarious that you went on a date with a Vulcan. I could have told you that it would be a good idea for you to read up on T'Hain before your 'date'. Are you calling it that? It didn't seem like much of a date, which is to be expected. Vulcans don't really get around like that, do they?

To answer your question: no. Mom really needs to stop hounding us (by the way, she asked me to ask you the exact same question). She'll get grandchildren sooner or later. I keep telling her Audrid hounded her children too. And that they got so annoyed they put off having children for a while just to spite her.

Mom didn't get the message. But are we really surprised?

I'm sorry this letter is so short. Things are really busy here.

Love,

J

p.s. thanks for the glasses! They're really unique! Where ever did you find them?

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


	3. Odo to Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Nerys,

I love you.

( message deleted )

Dear Nerys,

I would love to hold your hand, even for a second.

( message deleted )

Dear Kira,

I'm so sorry you're feeling stressed. Is there anything I can do to help?

( message deleted )

Dear Kira,

I'd do anything you asked.

( message deleted )

Dear Kira,

I love the candle you bought me. Would you care to enjoy it with me? Dinner at my place tomorrow? Candlelit, of course.

( message deleted )

Dear Kira,

I have some time in the holdout coming up. I thought maybe we could go to Paris? I've never been, but I hear it's lovely.

( message deleted )

Dear Kira,

Would you like to have a raktajino with me tomorrow? I'll keep me schedule free.

( message deleted )

Kira -

I have some security specs I'd like you to look at. Could you meet me in my office later? We could have a working dinner.

( message deleted )

Major -

I have some security specs I'd like you to look at. Please see me as soon as possible.

- Odo.

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


	4. Moogie to Rom

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Rommie,

I never see you're handsome face anymore! I hope you come and visit your moogie soon. I've got a great new recipe that I think you would love, not to mention the fact that my Bolian Water Crickets are thriving. They're a very good snack. I would send some to you, but I don't think they'd be as good shipped as they are fresh. I will make sure that I don't run out of them before you're next visit. Though it'll be much easier to do so if you come sooner.

The rain here has been heavier than normal. Our neighbor is trying to invent a new type of umbrella - so of course investors have been coming around a lot. I think they're really interested in it. But they tend to snoop around all the houses, looking in windows and such for new inventions. Unfortunately that means I've had to stop wearing clothes. You never know when someone might be looking in. If they were to see me in that lovely dress you sent me - does Quark know? - then I suspect they'd report me.

I can't say that I'll be sad to see the investors go away.

Do take care of yourself, Rommie darling. Make sure your brother doesn't cheat you out of your fair share of latinum. I know you can get a good deal and make some more money. Rommie, I believe in you, and that you can do whatever you set your mind to.

Give Leeta and Nog and your brother my regards,

Love,

Your Moogie.

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


	5. Sisko to Jake

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Jake,

Never give up. I'm going to repeat that. Never give up.

You're on your own now, and I wanted to pass on that little bit of advice. Take it to heart and use it well, because if you don't I can guarantee that your life will not be half as fulfilling and wonderful as it could be. To give up is to worse than to fail. If you are defeated it at least means you tried, and then you can consol yourself by saying you did your best. But if you give up, I promise you that you will always wonder what would have happened if you hadn't given up.

The war is an obvious example. Where would we be if we'd given up?

Son, where would we be if Dax hadn't reapplied to the symbiosis commision? Where would Odo be if he gave up on Kira? Where would the Bajorans be if they'd given up on freedom? Keep this in mind when you make your choices. Realize that they effect not only you but all the people you know and have yet to know.

And remember that I'll always love you, even if you mess up,

Dad.

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


	6. Garak to Quark to Rom

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Quark,

I am going to send you another bill for the dress you ordered. Should I not receive my latinum for the dress in the next two days I shall have to see Constable Odo about this. I try to keep him out of my business affairs, but this is robbery, and I assure you that he will have no problem with arresting you.

- Garak

Garak -

I keep telling you I didn't order any dress. There is some mistake. I don't see why I'd ever order a dress this time of year. Dax's birthday isn't for several more months and there's no one else whom I might give a dress to.

Besides, the specs for the dress that you included on the bill are not the size of anyone I know, except for Morn. I think we all know that Morn is not getting a dress from me.

-Quark

Dear Quark,

Included in this letter (and final bill before I go to see Odo about this unfortunate situation) is the information you sent me regarding the creation of the dress. I think you'll find it to be from a PADD originating from your private stash. Fergeni PADDs are very easy to trace, as we both know.

Though I thought the request strange I was able to confirm that it had been sent from you. Since the dress has been made and delivered I hope you will see fit to pay me before I have to bring Odo into all this.

- Garak

Garak -

It did indeed come from my private stash. Perhaps I was mistaken. I do apologize. No need to involve Odo. Your payment is ready whenever you so wish to pick it up.

- Quark

Rom -

The next time your order a dress for moogie use your own PADDs. You owe me 17 slips of latinum, I will be taking it from your paycheck,

- Quark.

Read? Reveiw!


	7. Curzon to Jadzia

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

* * *

Dear Jadzia,

You will never know of this letter, because Dax has never known of this letter. This letter, in fact, is only known to me, because I've never written this letter. Until now, that is, when it is too late to write it. I'm going to be dead soon and this letter will die with me.

It is, a good thing, I suppose that you won't know this. I think it might do more harm than good. But that's how everything I do is, isn't it.

I don't mean on the job - boy was I great at that - but in my personal life.

God knows how many women I've left without a word, how many people I've alienated. I sometimes wonder if Benjamin might have been a greater person without having known me. You'll soon know that I almost convinced him to leave Jennifer. Love! I scoffed, told him there was no such thing. I know there is now. Maybe you'll find that out before I did.

Maybe you'll disagree with this, saying I'm not that bad of a person. I'm sure you'd have several examples, incidents at hand to prove that I'm not such a bad guy. You'd say that I let you back in - I should never have let you go in the first place. You'd tell me about the little girl on Betazed that I helped. You'd talk about the Klingons. But each time we;d know I had my own intesrts behind it. I never did anything that wouldn't benefit me, and we both know that's true.

Oh, Jadzia. I wish you luck with Dax, although I don't think you'll need it. You'll be able to control the Dax in you moreso than I. I don't think you'll ruin or mkae lives, for your own selfish reason. You'll do it because you can.

I can't really say good bye though, can I? I guess good night will have to do.

-Curzon

* * *

Read? Reveiw!


End file.
